1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to solvent compositions and methods useful in removing materials such as pipe dopes and thread lubricants from surfaces, and more particularly, to improved such compositions and methods which are environmentally friendly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the completion and stimulation of oil and gas wells, materials such as pipe dopes, thread lubricants and the like are routinely removed from the surfaces of tubular goods, e.g., strings of threaded tubing and casing disposed in the well bores, prior to performing stimulation treatments, forming gravel packs, etc. If such materials are not removed, they can be carried into producing formations and reduce the production of hydrocarbons therefrom by plugging formation pores and flow channels.
For many years solvents including benzene, ethylbenzene, toluene and xylene have been utilized for removing pipe dopes and thread lubricants from tubular goods. Xylene or xylene bottoms are particularly effective in removing commercially available thread lubricants, pipe dopes including those containing metals and other similar materials. However, the use of solvents containing one or more of benzene, ethylbenzene, toluene and xylene has recently been restricted by various regulatory and environment protection agencies.
While various environmentally friendly commercial pipe dope and thread lubricant solvents have been developed and utilized heretofore, such solvents suffer from the disadvantage that they are not as effective as the previously used solvents which included benzene, ethylbenzene, toluene and/or xylenes. Thus, there is a need for improved solvent compositions and methods of using the compositions which are as effective or more effective than the previously used solvent compositions and which are environmentally friendly.